tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Voidonomicon
The Voidonomicon is one of the most powerful artifacts ever created, if not the most powerful. It contains the rituals necessary to summon the powers of the Steelfang family into oneself, imbuing one with great power. Fanari Nikulson possesses the tome, after retrieving it from where the College of Winterhold once stood. The book was created by Siris Steelfang as a parting gift to the world his family abandoned. Appearance The Voidonomicon looks like a black tome, with golden filigree forming swirly, hypnotic patterns on the cover. The cover seems to be made of enchanted ebony and moonstone. The book has no title on it. Inside, every page is black, made of the same ebony that the cover is made of, except much thinner and flexible. The edges of the pages, strangely, are not sharp and there is no risk of getting a papercut from the book The words in the book are all written in golden filigree, with the daedric font, although it is written in plain Tamrielic and easy to read. The tome's weight it not much different from a normal book, despite the ridiculous number of pages in it. It also does not have inordinate thickness or bulk. Properties The Voidonomicon is completely indestructible. Any weapon that strikes it will break instantly, except for the weapons of the Steelfang family, which are not possessed by any mortal in existence. The book releases a psionic blast that vaporizes anyone who strikes it or tries to destroy it. Within the book, there exists the rituals to gain great powers. The main ritual is to call the powers of the void trinity, comprising the Omniarch of Forces, the Omniarch of Minds and the Omniarch of Life and Death. By completing the incantation, one can gain temporary nigh omnipotence. There are lesser rituals, such as those which allow one to summon Tranquil Guardians, Daedric Succubi or the unrealistically powerful sword Godkiller. Specific invocations to the various void entities are also possible, such as asking the Lord of the Void to remove a section of the Aurbis, or the Lady of Material Existence to create a new section. Furthermore, one can use the book to teleport to Euphoria, a realm that no longer exists within the bounds of the Aurbis, for temporary protection, gaining a fleeting glimpse of paradise. The entities of the void will not speak with anyone who enters their land and the teleportation is but for a few seconds. This can be used to time travel, as Euphoria ignores normal time. The book can project a nearly impenetrable field around it's carrier, if they are threatened. The book also gives access to the Neural Network's knowledge sometimes. There is a price to pay, though, for using the powers of the book. If the user cannot handle the sheer cosmic power, they will normally burn up and die a horrific death that as their orifices glow with unnatural, bright light. Also, the sanity of the user will be damaged with every use, sometimes causing insanity with a singular usage, unless one can understand and comprehend the cosmic language and knowledge within, to mitigate the effects. List of entities that can be summoned by the wielder Below is the list of entities that can be summoned by the wielder of the tome: Controllable: * Tranquil Guardian * Daedric Succubi * Void weaponry (very powerful equivalents of normal weaponry that cuts any armor or weapon to shreds) * Void armor (the only armor that can stop a void weapon, but it will not hold against a Steelfang weapon) * Void magic tome (teaches people void magic, can be distributed) * Raphael's spear of force (a shockwave generating spear) * Lamia's dimension belt (belt that grants teleportation) * Alyssa's halo of harmony (allows the user to manipulate emotions) * Army of Abbadon (An infinite swarm of daedric locusts that does one's bidding) * Uriel's bracelets of purification (grants the power to fire soul burning flame) * Lucifer's wings of light (allows the user to fly at lightspeed and can fire feathers of light) * Annalyse's Gauntlet of Biology (organic daedra that functions as a gauntlet, grants bioshift powers.) * Siris' scythe of desolation (Siris' scythe, can duplicate itself infinite times and be controlled by the mind) * Horus's flail of entropy (Chaos flail that causes anything it strikes to explode) * Isis's locket of order (grants ability to freeze anything in space time) * Godkiller (sword that cuts dimensions) Uncontrollable (with self awareness): * Raydin's aspect of administration (invincible, indestructible entity with immense magical power) * Shades of the Steelfang family members (They cannot interact with the world, but they know everything and so can tell the user anything) * The planerender (a massive greatsword so immense, it can shatter daedric planes and similar with one hit) Trivia * As you might have noticed, the Voidonomicon is a near complete ripoff of the Necronomicon, except the entities it deals with are beautiful angelic beings, not tentacled horrors. * The Voidonomicon serves as a symbol of farewell. Category:Artifacts